Crossing that Line
by P.E.E.V.S.Y
Summary: one shot it’s about Lily crossing the line between Love and Hate. It includes an Irish Jig, a mean, nasty, little voice, and a song.


Title: Crossing That Line

**Summery: **

One shot, it's about Lily crossing the line between Love and Hate. Also about how James and Lily could have gotten together. It includes an Irish Jig, a mean, nasty, little voice, and a song.

Disclaimer: O.K. this disclaimer might be odd, but here it goes:

I do not own Harry Potter. I own none of these characters. I do own the plot.

The song, this is the tricky part, (sighs) well, my friend says she wrote this song, and that I could borrow it, but part of it sounds kind of familiar, so it very possibly could belong to some famous person, so me and my friend aren't taking any credit of the song either, so now no one can sue us, so HA!

STORY:

"_Don't need a knight in shining armor, don't need no stinkin' prince, don't need a guy to say surprise and ask for one last kiss, _

_That's why I've got you… I know you hate me 'cause of things I did to you, I know that I deserve this, I asked for it all right, I just wish you were here, just wish you were here tonight. _

_Don't need any friends to laugh with, don't need any pals to ask me what's wrong, don't need anyone to help me when I fall, _

_Don't need nuthin' but you… I know you hate me 'cause of things I did to you, I know that I deserve this, I asked for it all right, I just wish you were here, just wish you were here tonight. _

_Don't need teachers teaching me stuff I already learned before, don't need any detention, I've been punished enough before, don't need any words of wisdom to help me get by, _

'_Cause all I need is you… I know you hate me 'cause of things I did to you, I know that I deserve this, I asked for it all right, I just wish you were here, just wish you were here tonight. _

_Don't ask me any questions, don't tell me any lies, don't try to deny it, I can hear it in your voice _

_I know that you hate me 'cause of things I did to you, I know that I deserve this, I asked for it all right, I just wish you were here, just wish you were here with me tonight_." A sweet voice sang.

The song drifted out of a window to a seventeen year old girl who was sitting in the moonlight, crying. She was sitting there, in the snow with her face lifted toward the sky; Her long red-hair was blowing slightly in the wind. But, the girl didn't notice, all she heard was the song drifting toward her and all she felt was the emptiness of her heart.

**_You, my dear girl, asked for it all right, you asked for it._** A mean, nasty little voice in her head told her.

_How? How'd I ask for this?_ The girl asked desperately.

**_Well, I do seem to remember you saying you'd rather go out with the Giant Squid than with James Potter. _**The voice reminded her.

_You know? You're really good at that._ The girl grumbled.

**_Good at what?_** The voice asked, curiously.

_Bringing up things that were stupid and I'd rather forget._ The girl answered

**_Well, I'll bring up more things you'd rather forget. Like how everyone always told you, that you and James were meant to be together, and you were the only one dense enough not to think so!_** The voice continued.

_That's not my fault! I thought he was an arrogant toe rag, who was mean to people for no reason!_ The girl defended.

**_Even though everyone said that he got better once you got to know him?_** The voice asked again.

_Well…_

_**And you know, he really did fancy you…** _

_But Why? I mean I'm Lily Evans! Clumsy, short-tempered, and way to stubborn! He's James Potter! Cute, Funny, Nice, Popular! Why would he like me? _

**You know, I was wondering the same thing… It seems impossible…**

_Oh shut up. I was 13! There was a lot things that seemed impossible then! It's not my fault that was one of them! _

**_Hmm… Seems I told you that he really liked you… But did you listen? Noo._**

Oh, do you always have to be right? 

_**Yes, I'm afraid I do. Which is why I have to tell you this.**_

_Tell me what?_

_**Well, Three things: First off, you love him.** _

_Well, I know that! I figured it out as soon as he started ignoring me! _Lily complained.

_**Secondly, he probably hates your guts…** _

_Oh, gee, thanks! That just made me feel sooo much better! _Lily Evans answered herself sarcastically.

_**Well the next thing is it's your fault he doesn't like you.**_ The nasty voice in her head told her.

_What do you mean 'my fault'? All I did was tell him to bug off and that I hated him._ Lily replied, still crying. Even to her own 'ears' it sounded stupid.

_**Exactly! He told you he loved you and you told him you hated him! OF course it's your fault that he ignores you now!** _The voice continued.

_I was just mad! He had no right to kiss me or tell me he loved me when all I did was scorn him! I mean sure, I love him too, but I didn't know that then! _

_**Ignorant girl! Stupid, clumsy, rude girl! If you had listened to me, you would have known you loved him a long time ago! But noooo, no one ever listens to me. I'm just your conscious!** _

Lily knew that the little voice was right, that she shouldn't have done any of the things she did, but that just made her feel worse and cry harder. Lily was so oblivious to everything around her; she didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Erm, Evans, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked, nervously.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Lily said, quickly wiping away her tears.

"You sure don't look fine to me." James Potter plopped on the snow next to her.

"Okay, fine I'm a mess!" Lily laughed, "Hey, you don't look to good yourself. Anything wrong?"

"What?… Oh, no. I'm just tired." James said, looking away quickly.

_**Liar!** _

"Liar! But that's okay; sometimes it just feels better to lie instead of facing the truth. I do it all the time. Sometimes, I even lie to myself 'cause I don't want the truth to be real." Lily said, sighing.

**_Ain't that the truth!_ **The voice cut in

_Oh, shut up! _

"What have you ever lied about? You never lie!" James said absolutely confused.

Lily laughed, " I lie all the time. It's my worst habit, quality, personality trait, what ever you want to call it. Unfortunately, I also happen to be pretty good at it. I mean, I kind of have to be in order to fool myself."

_**Good for you. You're telling the truth!** _

_Be quiet! He's talking to me! _

"What have you lied about?" James asked.

"Uh, Let's see… In fifth year when Hooch found Snape tied to tree, I lied and said I hadn't see who did it… Actually that wasn't a lie _exactly_, I mean, I _didn't_ see myself tie him to the tree…" Lily said, and much to her delight James laughed.

"You did that? Wow, I'd never even suspect the _perfect_, rule abiding, _prefect_ Lily Evans to tie evil Snape to a tree!" James said laughing.

_See! That's why I didn't like him! He always said I was perfect! _Lily explained

_**OH! Great reason! Someone thinks your perfect so you're mean and nasty to him! That just makes sooo much sense.** _The voice said sarcastically.

_Humph ._

"That's why it was the _perfect_ crime! No one would ever think it was me, it would never even cross their minds … and I'm not perfect Potter, I'm not even close." Lily said the last part under her breath, hoping he wouldn't hear her, unfortunately, he did.

"What do you mean, you're not perfect?" James asked curiously.

"You heard that? (**_Well duh! Why else would he have said that?_**) Crap. Uh, I, um, meant that no one's perfect, it's quite impossible." Lily stuttered.

"No you didn't…" James said, looking at her curiously, but didn't press the matter.

"Okay, fine. I just meant that everyone always says I'm perfect, everyone always says I never make mistakes. Everyone always expects me to do everything right… like it's my nature or something. But I'm not perfect, I do make mistakes, and I almost always do everything wrong. Then, when most people find a way to fix it, I just sit there, unable to find a way to make things right again. That's all I meant." Lily explained after a while.

_**Good, You actually did one thing right**._ The voice applauded.

_Oh, shut it. _

"You're perfect, you just haven't realized it yet," James muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Lily asked, suddenly looking at him.

_**No… he didn't…** _the voice said, in a hushed tone.

_I think he did! _

James blushed; something Lily had never seen him do before, "Nothing."

"I thought you said something…" Lily said, tilting her head to the side, and looking at him.

"Nope, didn't say anything!" James replied too fast.

"I could have swore you said I was perfect but hadn't realized it yet…" Lily pressed, looking somewhat happier.

" NO! I mean yes, I mean…Wait, you're not mad at me?" James asked, looking slightly happier.

"No! Why would I be mad?" Lily laughed.

"It's just that you always get mad when I say stuff like that…" James shrugged.

"Stuff like what?" Lily asked, slowly starting to smile.

'Stuff like… you know…" James said uncomfortably.

"No, I don't know… Come on! It can't be that hard to say!" Lily's face was now almost all the way happy again.

"Promise you won't yell, or say anything mean?" James asked nervously, Lily nodded. "Okay… stuff hinting that I love you…" James mumbled the last part.

_**No…Way…** _the voice groaned.

When he looked up, he was surprised to see Lily's face glowing, her smile very wide.

"I feel like I could dance or something!" Lily squealed, and she did. She stood up and did an Irish jig right on the spot.

**_You look like an idiot…_**The voice pointed out.

"Are you okay?" James asked curiously.

"Okay? I'm more than Okay! I'm great!" Lily said, pulling James up into her jig.

"Isn't it such a great night?" Lily laughed.

"I thought you were in a bad mood, why the sudden change of heart?" James asked, laughing at Lily's sudden lift of heart.

"You don't hate me! Hehehehe! There is hope for me after all! My conscious was wrong! Hehehehe! HA! I was right for once conscious! NANANANA BOO BOO on YOU! This is one of the best days ever!" Lily said gleefully.

James suddenly stopped dancing, and looked at her.

"What? Why were you in a bad mood before?" James asked curiously. He felt a hope sort of building inside him.

Lily stopped dancing and looked at him. He looked so cute with the snow in his black hair, and his hazel eyes brighter than normal.

"Well, if you really want to know, I guess its quite simply that you were ignoring me, and I assumed you hated me, which you had a good reason too." Lily said.

"Wait… I thought you hated me. That's why I ignored you, I didn't want to bother you anymore." James said, the hope growing bigger and bigger.

"I thought so too, actually. Turns out I was wrong… Anyway, apparently Mum was right, there's a thin line between love and hate… Unfortunately for me, and you too I suppose, I seemed to have crossed that line… Oh well…" Suddenly Lily turned bright red, "Uh, did I just say that last part out loud?"

James nodded; the hope was now so big he couldn't contain it. He grabbed Lily and spun her around.

"HA! You don't hate me! You like me! HEHEHE! Sirius was wrong! Remus gets his ten gallons back! HA! I'm the happiest person in the world! Isn't tonight a great night?" James laughed, still spinning Lily around.

Lily giggled gleefully, "Hey, James, wanna be my boyfriend?"

For an answer, James stopped spinning Lily and kissed her.

When James stopped Lily smiled and said, "I take it that's a yes?"

He nodded and kissed her again, just when Lily thought she had died and gone to heaven, she heard a little, mean, nasty voice say:

**_Thank you._ _It took you long enough!_**

_Oh shut up, you were WRONG! He LIKES me! So HA! _Lily thought back.

_**Oh, don't get used to it, it was a one time thing… It won't happen again.** _The voice said, annoyed.

Fini

A/N: Okay. What'd ya think? You like it better with the voice, or should post it without it? Please tell me! I don't care if you say it was the worst fanfic you've ever read, I don't care if it's just to yell at me because of my grammar, or my spelling, or the song, that parts of it might belong to someone else, I don't care! Whatever you say'll somehow help me, or my friend! For example if you say I have a horrible plot, it'll show me not to become an author. If you tell me my grammar is dreadful, it'll tell me I need to pay more attention in English class. So, whether you tell me its good or bad, just tell me what you think, please? Thank you! –P.E.E.V.S.Y.


End file.
